


Colors.

by hwimological



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Eric, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, a litte fluffy too, eric its no longer a minor, i don't know how tag works, jeno and eric are twins, juric, juyon its a bit rough, tops juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwimological/pseuds/hwimological
Summary: Green was Eric's favorite color, but Juyeon change his mind.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Colors.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, its my first time using AO3, this work it's on spirit, but in portuguese, you can find in my profile "hwimologic" there, and uhm, please don't blame me if something get wrong here

Eric liked green, it was his favorite color, actually. His twin brother Jeno, had made him like it, always saying it was the color of nature, hope and all that nonsense, but maybe during the time, his favorite color has changed. Red is his favorite color now, the fault of Juyeon, his friend, but the reasons were not the same as Jeno's, they were even different.

The red of Juyeon and Eric's lips after an affectionate kiss.

The red of when Juyeon made inappropriate comments, or even cute compliments, leaving Eric's face red enough to resemble a strawberry.

The red that Juyeon's hands caused from Eric's beautiful body, by tightly squeezing his thick thighs, plump bands, and white neck.

The red of the hickeys on their bodies over the course of a pleasant night, hickeys that could turn purple over time, but purple is not so attractive to Eric.

The red in Eric's mouth as soon as he takes it out of Juyeon's cock, who fucked the small space so hard, at the level that left his mouth red and maybe, with a little white in the corners. But white is also not so attractive.

The red of the places where JuYeon slapped, from the weakest to those that made Eric's skin burn like hell and bleed, but it was never a real pain.

The red that clouded Eric's mind as soon as he reaches orgasm for the fourth time in the night, when he can't take it anymore, crying for the sensitivity of so many orgasms, and Juyeon just laughing at his little boy, his little boy addicted to the color red, by his many Meanings.

  
Most importantly, the red that symbolizes the love of the "Juric", which started with just a conversation at school, under a tree, whose leaves were almost red, orange and yellow because they were in the fall, and not green. A conversation about anime, which became about music, and evolved over a long year, had been something so magical for both of them to discover their feelings. And those conversations about random things, became conversations about real feelings, real love, compliments, and all kinds of things you can imagine representing love, even cliché things written in letters, or songs dedicated to each other, and in the end, even me I agree that red is a beautiful color.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, is this


End file.
